


Risk

by TiedToaDream



Series: If This is Death then I Want to Die [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Don't Try At Home, Edgeplay, F/M, Kink, Smut, strong relationships, they're 18, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedToaDream/pseuds/TiedToaDream
Summary: Betty talks Jughead into trying something a little outside of his comfort zone, and way outside the realm of what any teenagers should be doing.Day 7 of Riverdale Kink Week.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and please don't do this.   
> These kids are dumb and crazy.  
> I was legitimately nervous writing it.

“Are you sure you’re willing to do this Juggy?” Betty asked him carefully, watching his face for even the slightest change in expression. 

 

 

“You want this right?”

 

“Yes, but you told me it was one of your limits.” She replied, thinking of the last time they had gone a little too far. It had almost broken them, but they were stronger now, better. 

 

“A soft limit,” He corrected, placing his hand on the side of her face. “I am willing to try virtually anything, as long as it’s with you, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She grinned. 

 

“I need to grab a quick shower.”

 

“Okay. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

 

Jughead showered quickly in the hottest water he could manage. He let it wash over him, grounding him solidly in reality. He had to be entirely focused or he could hurt her which would be his worst nightmare. He stepped out of the shower and walked down the hall in just a towel, leaving little droplets of water on the carpet behind him. 

 

Betty was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, wearing nothing but a light pink lace nightgown that was just a little too short on her. Her hair was out of it’s usual pony tail and fell around her shoulders in gentle golden curls. She smiled enthusiastically as she caught sight of him.

 

“Hey there good looking.” She teased, beaconing him forward with a finger.

 

“Hey,” He breathed, slightly taken aback by the sight. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Jughead climbed onto the bed with her, discarding the towel on the floor. “I don’t know if you’re going to be able to use your safe words and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I need you to grab ahold of my shoulder and hold on. If you so much as loosen your grip it’s the same thing as saying red, okay? Everything stops.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“No, don’t call me that right now. It’s just me and you tonight.” His voice was almost frantic.

 

“Juggy,” She corrected herself.

 

“Thank you.” He sighed. “If I hurt you, or it’s too much just-“

 

“Juggy we don’t have to do this.” She frowned, wondering if she was pushing him too far.

 

“No, I want to. Let’s do it.” He slipped in between her legs and found her clit with his thumb. He ran a soft circle around it with the pad of his thumb, easing her into it. “You’re already so wet for me.”

 

“I need you.” She confessed, running her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. “That feels amazing.”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“So ready.”

 

“Here goes nothing.” He mumbled, rolling a condom onto himself. He slid inside of her and sighed, enjoying her. He ran his hand up her side, gently giving her breast a gentle squeeze before it found it’s way to her throat.

 

The way she looked up at him so expectantly sent a pain of desire shooting through him. She gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, urging him on. He swallowed hard and gently squeezed the sides of her neck, trying to get a feel for it.

 

“That’s good I think.” She managed softly. “Press harder.”

 

Jughead tightened his grip ever so slightly in response, feeling more sure of himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to press any harder before releasing.

 

When he started moving, Betty’s grip on his shoulders only seemed to tighten. He counted the seconds in his head, five before he released her throat and started again. A quiet moan left her lips in the break, leaving him relieved. 

 

“So good for me baby,” He mused, tightening his grip ever so slightly. He counted ten seconds this time, trying to find a pace and rhythm that worked for them both. He repeated the pattern again and again. With his free hand he angled her hips up so that he could find his way deeper inside of her. She was beautiful like this, with her blonde hair spread out behind her in a mess of curls,her mouth open to form a perfect o. 

 

She gasped when he loosened his grip, moaning as her eyes fluttered shut. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, unable to help himself. He received a tight squeeze on his shoulder in response. 

 

With his free hand he slipped his thumb between them, finding her clit. A look of pure rapture crossed her face and he tightened his grip just a little harder as he felt her come undone around him. A rush of fluid gushed out of her, coating them both and her hands fell from his shoulders.

 

“Baby?” He asked, panic racing through him as he thought he might have hurt her.

 

“I’m good.” She said, her voice raspy. “It’s just so good. Please don’t stop.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Juggy please.”

 

Jughead thrust back into her at a punishing pace, trying to find his own end. He watched as she brushed her hair back out of her face, her entire body flushed with pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to finish. He stilled inside of her, holding her close as he filled the condom. He pressed a soft kiss to each side of her face, wiping away the tears that settled there. 

 

“Was it what you wanted?”

 

“It was mind blowing.” She declared, pulling him closer to her. “Was it okay for you?”

 

“Seeing you like that,” He swallowed. “You’re so damn beautiful Betty.”

 

“You didn’t answer the question.”

 

“Listen,” He sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. “It’s not something I would want to do all the time but I’m not opposed to it once in a while.” 

 

“Thats a lot better than a no.” She decided, offering him a soft smile. 

 

“How is your neck?”

 

“Not even a little sore,” She assured him. “You were perfect Juggy. Are you sure you haven’t done that before?”

 

“Yeah, with all the girlfriends I had before you.”  


“Smart ass.” She said, giving him a light push on the shoulder. “Can we take a nap?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> What should I write for this duo next?  
> Find me on tumblr @writersgothic


End file.
